


Sweet Alcohol

by Reiichii



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, blame lawless heaven, dont drink kids, i dont even know what to tag, this is so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiichii/pseuds/Reiichii
Summary: Nero still blaming himself after Frate's death,what would he do to console himself?





	

The brunette ran his fingers through his hair,the room filled with the noxious smoke from cigarettes,the ash tray filled,overflowing with the burnt ash.A gun laid on the table,cold and still. Moonlight shown through the window,hitting the two figures in the room.

 

"Nero..." Avilio's voice broke through the silence.

Nero looked over,his eyes sunken and dark.Hours spent on drinking,smoking,trying to get over his conflicting feelings.  
Shooting Frate was a mistake,it wasn't his fault.It was just a reflex, _yeah,just a reflex ___

__"Nero" Avilio shook his shoulder gently,his voice slightly more stronger than the previous.Nero stunned,for a moment,then his shoulders relaxed and he sighed,looking in his glass_ _

___Lawless Heaven_

Nero was still trying to find his words but as he opened his mouth,his throat felt dry and his voice refused to escape.He shook his head and only after a few minutes did he managed to muster, "sorry,i'm just a little...tired" .Avilio looked at Nero for a while,then took a seat beside him,keeping his head low,he seemed unfazed by the recent incident.He stretched his hand over,grabbing the bottle of moonshine on the table then gulped,he choked back a little,then sighed heavily,setting the bottle down on his lap.

"dont blame yourself for today,it wasn't your fault,after all,Frate planned on killing you,right?" Avilio said,his words like a hot knife cutting through butter.

"yea,i suppose" was Nero's short answer,the guilt was still hanging onto him,Avilio noticed.

"look Nero,Frate tried to kill you previously,i dont think you would let that go would you? at least Tigre is better now....don't think too much about it" Avilio replied,short and simple.After another gulp he set the liquor on the table and stood,prepared to leave.

"wait..." Nero gripped the boy's wrist,it was smooth and thin,unexpected.  
Avilio whipped back,his wrist wrapped in the brunette's strong grip,it was as though as he was afraid.  
"what?"

"don't leave,especially now"

Nero was looking down,tense,his grip still remained around the boy's wrist,he was shaking slightly.  
Avilio sensing this,sat back down,this time leaning over to Nero,closer,their feet brushed against each other.  
"i wont,i'm not like the rest of them,just let your feelings out"

Nero grip tightened,he rest his head against Avilio's shoulder,it was unexpectedly slim and firm.  
"sorry..." Nero mumbled under his breath,Avilio instinctively patted his back,comforting him.It was weird for him to do it,considering how Nero was still his enemy,however what can he do when he have to get close to Nero,to gain his trust.

Time felt as though as it was on a standstill,the ticking of the wall clock permeated the room,their breathing,audible,in the silent room. Avilio felt Nero's breathing,his back rose and fell slightly,as he laid his hand on Nero's back.To kill time, Avilio whipped out a cigarette from his pocket,lighting it and puffing on it.The smokes trailed off his cigarette,escaping into the air.It was definitely less tense as compared to just now.He looked up to the ceiling,with nothing much in mind to say. Nero was still resting on his shoulder,deep in thought he supposed,he puffed his cigarette for the last time and leaned towards the table but he was too far,he stretched his arm,hoping to reach the ashtray,letting his free arm to hold on the sofa.

_"almost there" ___

___however his free hand slipped from the sofa,sending both of them to collapse on the sofa,now Avilio's back was resting on the sofa with Nero on his chest._  
the cigarette slipped from Avilio's fingertips,a stain on the wood was the least of his worries.  
"N-nero,get up...you're heavy" Avilio was certainly not prepared for this  
Nero let out a small grunt as he wrapped his arms around Avilio's torso,it was slim and slender,something like that of a woman.  
"N-Nero,let go..."Avilio's face flushed,his hands trying to disentangle the tight wrap that is Nero arms around him,it was an unprecedented move.  
"Nero..."Avilio called out again,struggling with Nero arms when he suddenly loosened,and moved upwards,landing a soft kiss on Avilio's lips. 

__"shut up...you dont have to call me so many times you know"_ _

___Nero was surprised,Avilio lips were surprisingly soft,even though it was only for a few moments.They parted quickly,as Nero looked away,the moonlight showing off the contours on his face,partly obstructed,but he was certainly blushing._  
Avilio was stunned,he touched his lips,where they has just met,there was an unsatisfied,lingering feeling  
"N-Nero..." There was tense silence. Nero hovering above him,a shy young boy momentarily stunned from the unexpected gesture.  
"sorry,i'm not thinking straight" Nero replied back,as he shifted and sat upright. Avilio,sat up with one hand,looking at the brunette.  
Nero gulped more moonshine,his face still flushed. Avilio though embarrassed,shifted closer,he wasn't sure why but something nudged him to  
The tense silence was breaking the mood again,Avilio certainty didn't want it to end there,he wasn't going to leave no stone unturned.  
He grabbed Nero's jaw and guided it towards him,letting his soft lips touch his lips again,it was again,for a moment. 

___"can't you at least do it properly?"_  
Avilio certainly did a bold move,his heart was thumping,he has no idea what he was doing,Nero was his enemy,however he could not stop his temptations.  
"the kiss at least..."   
He wasn't sure if Nero got it.  
Nero paused,he set the bottle down on the table gently as he grabbed the boy from his torso,lifting him on his lap. 

__"i must be drunk,aren't i?"_ _

__"yea...i'm sure i am too..."_ _

___Nero kissed the boy again,this time his arms slid around his slender back,pulling him closer.His flesh and touch was the last thing Nero wanted to get over his guilt._  
Avilio grabbed Nero's shoulders,a slight grip as Nero deepened the kiss,he leaned in,greedy for more.  
Nero taking the opportunity slipped his tongue in,the boy,tensed at the sudden feeling,but welcomed it.  
They only parted when they needed and resumed back to their greedy kisses to each other immediately.  
while kissing,Nero explored the boy's body,his hand unbuttoning and unfasten the fabrics that covered the boy,and exposed his pale skin,against the bare moonlight,he was beautiful.  
They parted,a trail of saliva hung between their lips.  
Nero was hungry,greedy for more,and he leaned in,tasting his collarbone while his fingers roamed his bare chest and back.  
Avilio mewled,it was as though as he was devoured,but gently,at times he heard his name called out in the darkness,between pants and soft moans escaping his mouth.  
He was impatient,so was the man.Nero left kisses on the boy's exposed skin,biting on his flesh and leaving marks that stood out on his pale skin. 

__"Avilio..."_ _

___The boy looked down to his counterpart and leaned in yet again,entwining their tongues together,as Avilio proceeded to remove Nero's clothes_  
His coat,tie,vest and his shirt all stripped and lying in a heap,their skin exposed and pressed against each other in a confusing heat,they were desperate.  
The young man felt the rising need of his partner,as his hands slid down his exposed torso to the front rise of the Avilio's pants.  
The boy tensed up,he was aching for more and the man can tell.He bit his lip as he slipped his hand into the boy's pants,meeting the boy's urgent needs 

__"nghhh...N..Nero..."_ _

__The boy's desperate pleas flipped a switch in the man's head,as he gazed upon the sensuous body that he had feasted upon.  
Avilio gave a coquettish grin,a response to what Nero planned to do.Nero proceeded,responding back by kissing back the peaked red buds on the boy's chest as his hand stroked his shaft._ _

__"Avilio..."_ _

___The older man could not control himself much more,the lust for the boy only grew as time went on._  
Avilio knowing his partner hasn't had enough,leaned forward,resting both his calf on the sofa and rubbing his shaft against the other,kneading.  
Nero let out a soft grunt as he slid his hand to the waistband of the Avilio's pants and tugging at it.Avilio wanting more,raised his hips,allowing Nero to expose his lower body to the surrounding warm air.  
Avilio, fully exposed and shy,trembled at the hands of his enemy,the way Nero's hands glide across his thighs and his erogenous zones,made him shiver. 

__"Nero...hur..hurry..."_ _

___Nero knew the boy was hungry for more.He gathered the pre cum Avilio leaked and moved to his opening.He gently pressed a digit and pushed it in,the flesh stretching open to invite his fingers._  
Avilio wrapped his arms around Nero,his chest felt like it was on fire,and his breathing hastened,he let out moans as Nero explored inside him at his own pace.He shifted and writhed as Nero pressed his fingers against his inner walls,trying loosen him.  
The man hummed as he pushed another finger in,widening the boy's entrance,he enjoyed how Avilio clung onto him,digging his nails into his back and moaning,such exhilarating pain was enough to turn him on.  
Nero moved his fingers deeper,only startling the boy as he uttered a yelp.Nero,corners of the mouth twitching upwards, tentatively, exploring the reaches of a smile. 

___"such a cute reaction..." he whispered as he leaned in comforting the boy,licking his defined collarbones and nibbling on it gently.The boy was crushing him enough as he tightened his arms around Nero,pulling him tighter  
Nero withdrew his wet fingers as he undid his own pants and garments,Avilio knew what would happen next.  
The man lifted the boy as he positioned his shaft to the boy's loose opening,pressing against it gently._

__"i'm going to put it in,okay?"_ _

__Avilio meekly nodded as Nero lowered him slowly,he grunted as a tight heat enveloped his hard on,it was still tight even though Avilio had been loosened.Avilio gasped as the first few inches sank in,it was hot and painful,it wasn't something he was used to so easily._ _

__"hahhh...N..Nero,slower..."_ _

__The boy managed out,in a soft whimper.The man knowing this moved slowly,guiding the boy all the way up to the hilt.He gave a moment for Avilio to get used to the feel as their lips met once again.The kiss was smooth and gentle,it was as though as Nero was comforting Avilio.  
The boy,eyes stained with tears,slowly nudged Nero forward,he was okay,for now._ _

__"i'll move now okay?"_ _

__Avilio nodded as Nero gripped his hips and guided him on his shaft.It started with shallow thrusts,the man being afraid of causing too much pain to such a slim and slender figure._ _

__"Avilio...you move too.."_ _

___The man managed between pants and grunts as his partner rode him.Avilio though in pain,obeyed as he moved slowly,in sync with Nero's guidance.  
Their lips met clumsily,intertwining their tongues in a frenzied motion.Nero slowly picked up the pace as the shallow quiet thrusts turned to flesh hitting against each other.  
Avilio felt a stirring in his loins as his body glided on the shaft of Nero_

__"ahhh- n..nero..."_ _

__The boy's voice was enough to crumble his resolve,he moved one hand to the boy's member and pumped,fingers going over the tip,urging the boy on._ _

__"Nero....m..more.."_ _

__Avilio didn't know he was saying,but he has definitely lost himself to the waves of pleasure.He moved faster and deeper,taking in Nero hungrily.He needed more._ _

__"ngh...Avilio.."_ _

___Their pants and moans resonated,bouncing off the walls of the room,it was hot,it was as though as lukewarm air was choking them._  
Nero thrust into the boy knowing he was about to reach his climax,pressing his mouth against the boy collarbone,he bit down,leaving a reasonably obvious mark.He tasted a metallic taste as the bite drew blood.  
Avilio melwed at the sudden pain,hugging the man tighter,he refused to let go.  
Nero parted,the taste of sweat and blood on his lips,mixed together on his tongue,he kissed Avilio,the taste spreading in their mouths.  
The man groaned,the stimuli reminding him he was about to come. 

__"Avilio...g.gonna..come..."_ _

__"j..just come i..inside"_ _

__The boy muttered,he was losing his voice due to his constant moaning.They both hastened,Nero grunted as Avilio lithe body bobbed faster,he tightened his grip around avilio's member and moved as fast as his muscles permitted._ _

__"A..Avilio..."_ _

__Nero felt the walls around his shaft tighten,with each heightened moment,he reached his climax.  
With the hand still on Avilio's hips,he pushed his body down,letting his warm seed spill into him.Avilio was next,he let out a whimper as he came in Nero's hands and letting the warm liquid fill him._ _

__"Avilio..."_ _

__Nero let out a somewhat low feral growl,as he thrust a few more times,letting the pleasure sink in.Avilio looked over,his hair disheveled yet his yellow eyes shined with such ferocity that welled inside him.After a few moments,they stopped,the sound of the clock yet again,resonated the room_ _

___tick,tock,tick,tock_

"hey,i'm going to take it out..."

Avilio not noticing how he was still straddling the man just nodded as he felt his hips rise and fall again,the warm fluids leaked out of his opening as he sat on the man's lap.

"ah..Nero.."

The boy pointing to the embarrassing plight as he retracted his arms around the man.Nero simply smiled as he grabbed the boy by his hands,pulling them to his lips.His beard grazed it,leaving a slight ticklish sensation on Avilio's fingers.

"N..Nero..."

The man leaned forward,kissing the bite mark he left on the boy as he grabbed his coat from the pile of wrinkled clothes and sliding over Avilio's shoulders

"put this on.I'm sure you're feeling quite cold since so much of your has sweat evaporated,i don't want you falling sick on me"

Avilio blushed as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist,on the verge of sleeping.He heard a soft chuckle as Nero lit a cigarette,letting the moment sink in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fanfic!  
> The story took place after Frate's death so mind the depressing mood at the start  
> i feel like i rushed the ending(haha...it was 2AM...)
> 
> Do leave me a comment so i can improve future works and my style on writing fanfics
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ


End file.
